


The Vegetable Fic

by sweeabo



Series: illegal stuff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, MOOSE DICK, Pls dont hurt me, Sex Toys, Stars Wars and Doctor Who r mentioned, crack fic af, dont blame me for writing this i wanted 2 have fun, even scarier than twist n shout, fun fun fun, gIANT MOOSE DICK, i am a disappointment, lots of kinky sex, mtv cribz lol, rowena is mentioned, scarier than ur mums poosay, this is all that comes out of my mind, this is scarier than the shrek is luv shrek is life fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeabo/pseuds/sweeabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Sam and Gabriel's turn to have some fun for once in their life so they try the most unbelievable, wackiest shit they've ever done in the history of archangels having buttsex with hunters. Not even Michael or even Lucifer did this fuckin' shit and God is losing his control of his fricking children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vegetable Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the bitches in town](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+bitches+in+town).



> IF U DONT LIKE CRACK FICS WITH EXTREMELY WEIRD SHIT THEN SKIPPITY BOP OUTTA HERE BC I CAN WRECK UR MIND LIKE SHREK

// btw michelle obamms is actually michael if u couldnt tell :^) //

one sinneh day gabu was in hooven eating candeh w his asshole bitch bro, dean'shomewrecker666 

I MEAN

mICHAELLE OBAAMS

"lmao!!! do u thonk sem wil fuck meh todai?? xD" said gabe eating a real sugar daddy

"YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND AND HAVE SEX WITH SAM FUCKING HELL BRUH HE FUCKED RUBY AND AND OTHER PEOPLES WHAT IF HE hAS" screms miche;;e obamms "STDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDS!!!!! DED WONT LIEK U ANYMOAR U SEND U 2 ROWENS THE OLD MOMMA MUMBO JUMBO OF THE WORLD"

sudenly gabu phone ding dong

it was sEM

WAT WAS HE DOING

"ooo christmas tree ooo christmasss treee i pray gabu will fell out of da skiez bc i missu him" said sem

OH MY DAD

HE WAZ PREYING 2 DAD TO ASK FOR GABUBU

sem looked up @ the christmasu tree with jesus' hair on a stick

gabu decided to reply

"NEW PHONE WHO DIS"

sudenly fugly handwriting appeared on da walls tht said "nEW PHONE WHO DIS"

"WHAT THE FCUK" SCREMED SEM

gabu gigled and threw his fone @ michelle obams and whooshed into the fugly roem

"u caled"

"i missed u u dik" said sem w a unhappi fse

"i wuz buzy w michelleee obamms"

"n no tiem 4 me??" whimpered sem

gabu felt bed

"im surry" cri gabu as he touched the moose's shouldhers

"do u wan prunk dnea and castity?" ask sem

gabu scremed in his agnel voie "FAHkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

sem and gabu wisper the plasns

 

MENWHILE 

gahd and cstity were in hooven w dnea. 

"fat-her i luv dnea ken we keepz him!??" SHOUTED CAS

"swiggity swooty looty nO" replie gahd

":(" said cas

"fien u ken kepee him" gahd said. stupid lil kids is2g i will burn them dowen and send them to rownes thot gahd

cas whooshed into his room 

"yo welcum 2 mi crib dnea"

sex toys eVERYWHERE EVEN THE COB OF CORN HE SHOVED UP CAS' ASS ABT A WEEK AGO

ther wer panties 2, hawt thot dnea

"jsut want ur dickie in mi rn" cas seid seductively and lowred himself to dneas crototohc

dnea unflipped his fly and shoved his dickie inside cas mouth

"MMMM MMM YEAH YEA MMM MM YEAH YEA" dnea scremed in a austin mahomie voice

 

\-----------

sem wuz lookin in the fridge and found a pickle

"gabu want dis?" sem wonked

"unfff yes!!!" gabu screm

they ran 2 the beroom, whale gabu ran ther, sem went to get a pickle jar and some banasn and apples

then he ran

gabu sat nekkid and sem rammed the baanananan and pickles inside of him

GABU SCREMED SO LOUD IT WOKE UP CROWLEY IN HELL AND THOSE BITCHES FROM STAR WARS IN SPECE

"da fahk wuz dat" said prinoces leia

"lol tht was probibly ur mum" said luek

leia screm and throw r2d2 @ luek and luek die

"AAHAHAHHAHH yEAHAHAHAHAA AMMROERNEDOM SEMEMEM" scremed gab

sEM SHOVED AN APPLE IN HIS ASS NEXT

"LOL THIS IS SO FUN XD" said sem

"IKR!! XDDDD" repied gabu

cas and dnea whooshed into the bunkr rrrrr and walked down teh ahllway

"babe im gonna fuck ur ass so hard it wil send u to doctor who" sed dnea secductivley

"whats a doctor who" asked castity 

"lol whatevr" dnea said shoving castity on his bed in his bedroom in his best regina george voice

they were abt to fuck when

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MORE MOOSE MORE!!" screemd gab

oh my god

gab and sem were fucking

no

why, wHY

JUST WHEN HIS DIK WAS HARD AS AN ICICLE AND READY TO KILL THEY DO THE BOOT SEX

GDI thot dnea

"mORE MORE!!!" SCREMED GAB

dnea and castity wnet to their room and knocked down the door

IT WAS HORRIFYING

GAB'S ASS WAS FULL OF SEM'S JUMBO MOOSE DIK AND FOOD

LIKE HIS PICKLES AND APPLES AND BANNANAS

jsut then

god screeched his ass into the room

"sTOP STOP STOP STOP"

sem scremed and gabu blooshed

"papi why u do dis?" sniffled gab

gahd face becum soft

"i.....i em so srry sin........" sad gahd

gahd then whooshed outta the room and sobs on his porno mags of busty greek goddesses in his room bc he upset his fckin sin

it was awkward and they stopped having sex 

gab return to heaven and got whacked by michellle obamams while sem got scolded by the mother of the apples in the fruit bowl of the kitchen

cas and dnea ended up netflixing and chilling

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

the motherfucker trucker end, ik it was beautiful and u cri tear of amazeness 

and if i fucked up ur mind

well u made a misteke of reading this

also the reason why it went extreme downhill was bc i didnt write it all at once when i got all my mojo so sorry :"))))))))))))))))))

haev a good day and bYEE

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt good was mi first one lol  
> also go pour some holy water into ur eyes lol


End file.
